The present invention relates to a smoke exhauster and more particularly to an improved structure smoke exhauster having a quick releasable hood and fan housing that facilitates the rapid and thorough cleaning thereof.
In a conventional smoke exhauster structure, of the type usually found disposed over a stove or cooking range in a kitchen, the cleaning of the lower surfaces or hood thereof is usually an arduous and tiresome task requiring a user to stand on an elevated platform while scrubbing the surfaces with a detergent cleaner to remove the accumulated layers of oil and grime thereon. Further, though the lower surfaces of the hood are accessible the fan blades and interior of the fan housing which have the highest concentrations of oil and grime are usually out of reach, with the cleaning thereof necessitating the removal of the assemblies. As this normally requires the disengagement of a plurality of interrelated fasteners, posing what to many is a formidable task, the fans and housing thereof are often cleaned only infrequently if at all.
The smoke exhauster structure of the present invention overcomes these shortcomings of a conventional smoke exhauster by providing a smoke exhauster whose hood and fan housing therein can be quickly removed or re-installed for cleaning.
With the quick releasable hood removed, the cleaning thereof could commence at a more convenient location such as over a sink or wash basin where a user could comfortably and safely scrub both surfaces thereon clean using far more vigor than would be feasible if the hood were still in an overhead position. Similarly, the fan housing covering the fans and fan motors can be rapidly detached for thorough cleaning leaving the fans and blades thereon fully exposed.